I Dare ya!
by Ice wind1
Summary: I Double dog dare ya! I thriple dog dare ya! Sorry about that...anyway, Sora and friends are trying to spend a night in the mansion in twilight town. PLEASE R&R! Rated T for some swearing and just to be safe. Enjoy! oneshot


(Sora and friends are off to try to stay in the mansion in twilight town. This idea had been buzzing around for quite a while and i just loved the idea, sorry to anyone who may have already done this. Please give this a chance if i have (I have only looked at two pages of kingdom hearts stories) Anyway enough from me! On with the story! )

I Dare ya!!

It stood there before him. Its daunting silhouette reflected by the afternoon sunshine. The mere shadow of the structure threatened to consume him alive. He swallowed hard as his hand came to rest on the gate hinge. His yellow backpack shivered violently on his back as he eased the old gates open. Creek…creeeeeeeeek!!

"For god sake Sora just open the damn thing!!"

Sora's heart almost ripped itself from his chest as he heard Riku's voice. He turned seeing a very impatient Riku stomping his foot, he had an annoyed expression covering his face.

"You'll almost gave me a hard attack Riku!" Sora huffed and panted trying to get his breath back – he'd almost fainted from not being able to breathe.

Riku just sighed and shook his head. Roxas on was standing staring into space…or was he listening to his ipod? No one knows…Anyway! At that moment Pence, Hayner, Olette and Kairi came running up the small slope.

"What took you guys so long?" Roxas had seemed to come out of his little daydream…or listening to music…or-or or whatever!

"Sorry! We had to get our sleeping bags and all that!" Kairi gave a sweet smile, Roxas ignored it.

"Where's Namine?" Roxas removed his earphones (Ha! I know he was listening to his ipod, ha!) Shut up and get on with the story!)…sorry)

"Oh, she's just getting a few other things. She'll be here soon" Olette tried her sweet smile, which caused Riku to throw up (he'd been acting like he didn't care in till then)

Sora (who had still been suffering from a mild heart attack which no one had noticed) suddenly stood up at an alarming rate. He started patting down his shorts, frantically, he had a very worried look on his face.

"Um…Sor-" Kairi was cut short when a Donald Duck voice belted out of Sora's shorts.

Everyone blinked in confusion as Sora pulled his mobile and answered. He mouthed it was his mum and stepped away from the gate.

Hayner started going up to the gate but turned to the others instead, he froze when he heard the gates open. Riku had just opened them. Hayner made a pissed off sound and stormed past Riku, Riku was by all means confused.

A couple of minutes later, which involved Namine turning up with a bag full of Oreo's which the gang where to feed themselves with. Pence tripping on a small stone and knocking himself out cold, Hayner laughing at Pence's misfortune then being knocked out by a carelessly thrown brick and Sora ending his phone call to his mother. They FINALY were standing at the doors to the rumored hunted mansion.

Riku, who could no longer take standing outside, kicked the door open. The three girls sighed heavily and romantically, you could clearly see hearts floating around their heads.

And so the gang headed inside…well sorta…Sora made a fool of himself by tripping on the way in and almost knocking himself out.

"Wow! What a mansion!!" Riku stopped right afterwards knowing far too well that he'd just quoted Resident Evil – a very corny quote at that.

"Did he just?" Hayner couldn't finish his sentence as Riku reached into his backpack and promptly knocked him out with a frying pan.

Roxas who had seen the whole thing sighed and shook his head. He then noticed the front doors where **still** open and went to close them. But…the doors themselves closed with a slam. Roxas jumped back in pure fright.

"Roxas!! You scared the hell out of me!!" Namine gave a fiery glare at Roxas – it was one of many.

"But, they, I" Roxas stuttered "They closed on their own! I wouldn't-"

"Slam the doors to scare everyone shitless? Yeah right Roxas!" Pence dismissed Roxas with a waving hand.

"B-but guy! I didn't-"

"Whatever!" Everyone shouted, including Hayner who'd just woken up and wanted to be part of the moment (Except Sora who was in a daydream)

"Okay getting back to the situation at hand" Kairi got the groups attention (Except Sora who was still daydreaming and Roxas who was now sulking) "Where's everyone going to sleep?"

"Oo!" Olette put her hand up "Pick me! Pick me!"

"No me!!" Namine started trying to raise her hand higher than Olette. They then started a jumping match, each trying to jump higher than the other.

Kairi sighed, what had she gotten herself into?

While the girls sorted out sleeping arrangements the boys were amusing themselves.

Roxas waved his hand in front of Sora's face, he got no reaction. Hayner snapped his fingers, but neither did he get a reaction. Pence pinned a 'Kick Me' sighed to Sora's back and Riku kicked him – hard…that didn't even get a reaction. Riku, Roxas, Pence and Hayner exchanged an evil smile between each other – they dived into their bags and pulled out markers all smiling evilly…

The four of them stepped back admiring their work, they'd turned Sora into a masterpiece. Yes, Monocle, Hitler mustache and varies doodles all covered Sora's face. He was fit for any master art gallery! Pence broke down into tears in complete awe for the master creation, even small tears trickled down Riku's cheeks which he whipped away with a purple handkerchief.

Namine, Olette and Kairi came over to the group.

"Hey! We've…what's wrong with Sora?" Kairi looked to Riku who just shrugged. "Anyway. We'll all share a single room each – as in girls and boys" A small bit of sweat began to make it's way down Kairi's brow as she hoped that Riku wouldn't pick up on the room thing.

"Sounds good to me…" Riku simply stated still looking on at the still daydreaming Sora. Kairi breathed a sigh of relief – that could have caused a major stir, I mean some of these boys could have been driven my hormones and who knows what could have happened.

Pence, Hayner and Roxas were causing a racket in the background as Namine and Olette rubbed the mess of Sora's face. The boys gave up their attempt and headed up stairs to the room in which they where going to spend the night in. As the girls where heading to their room Kairi stopped and noticed Riku to watching Sora.

"You know he's not going to wake up if you keep staring at him, right?" she shouted down to Riku.

Riku started to dig around in his bag, his hand rested on it. And from the bag he pulled…a ripe green apple. He sighed taking a step forward, which he hoped would wake up Sora – but it didn't. He sighed heavily as his finger stopped on a particular object.

"I'm so sorry Sora…" Quickly he whipped the sticker from the apple, took a bite of it and firmly stuck the sticker to Sora's forehead.

"AHHHHHH! STICKER!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" Sora started rolling around on the ground frantically trying to get the sticker off as if it were acid and it was burning through his skull.

Riku chuckled taking another bite of his apple as Sora kept rolling around on the floor. He suddenly frowned at the bitterness of the apple and threw it away in a nearby plant. Walking to the steps he took Sora by the back of the collar (who had managed to get the sticker off his head and was now throttling it) and dragged him off to the room the boys were staying in. Sora gave one last kick to his arch nemesis and smiled broadly as the small sticker floated to the floor and never to stir again.

But one thing that neither of the pair noticed was a one of the plants wilting. Luckily for Riku the poison laced in his apple was easily destroyed with a bowl sugar puffs. And somewhere plotting a certain evil witch was sobbing over her failed master plan.

A couple of minutes later in the boys room…

The five boys were laying on the floor in a circle their heads near the center to make talking easier. Discarded boxes of Oreo's where carelessly piled in a corner of the room. Roxas was sleeping soundly in his checkered sleeping bag. Hayner and Pence were having a stupid argument about who was hotter Sailor Moon or Jill Valentine. Pence was sporting Sailor Moon pajamas and a matching sleeping bag. While Hayner had Jill Valentine pajamas and a matching sleeping bag. Riku was lying atop his Heartless sleeping bag in his black pajamas, he had his head rested on his arms and was secretly trying to take a nap. Sora was busy reading a volume of Bleach in his set of Rukia pajamas and was happily snug in his Mickey Mouse sleeping bag.

Roxas just awoke from having an excellent idea, unfortunately the argument between Pence and Hayner had taken a violent turn…they were now pelting each other with Oreo's.

"I got an idea!!" Roxas shouted excitedly over the raging noise from Hayner and Pence.

He got everyone's attention and signaled everyone to come closer. Whispering was exchanged between the boys and when it ended they all had evil smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile in the girls room…

Three neatly set out sleeping bags lined the floor. Used Oreo boxes where safely packed away in a paper bag to avoid any mess. Namine, Kairi and Olette where all asleep with only the soft sound of the breathing being the only noise heard. Namine was wrapped in her cream sleeping bag in a set of cream colored pajamas. Kairi was pleasantly dozing in her pink sleeping bag with matching pajamas. Olette was tucked away in her coffee colored sleeping bag and matching pajamas.

Yes it was all peaceful in the girls room as the night passed and Namine's facemask worked it's magic.

Yeeeeek…Kairi opened one eye. She then sat up and opened both as her eyes drew towards the open door. Slightly fearful she shook Olette awake – but as the two girls went to wake Namine something jumped out at them.

"Boo!!" All five ghostly figures exclaimed causing both Olette and Kairi to let out screeches of…laughter?

Under the white sheets Riku, Roxas, Hayner and Pence all let out sighs of failure – they'd hoped this would have worked.

"Wooooooo!" Sora stepped forward still under his white sheet (Which the others where now taking off having failed) he started to wail and moan like a ghost at Kairi, who's faces was turning red as she held back more laughter.

Olette stripped Sora of his sheet. But Sora oblivious to being unveiled kept wailing like a ghost at Kairi, who finally started laughing uncontrollably. Sora finally noticed his sheets were gone and turned red at the laughter that filled the room, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. Through the roaring laughter however, someone was becoming very, very annoyed.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Namine sat up facemask and all

"Ahhhh!!" All five boys ran straight for the door.

All three girls looked at each other and then burst out laughing before removing Namine's facemask and going to check on the boys.

In the main hall…The five boys were doubled over panting heavily in the main hall. True the stone floor was cold on their feet, but who really cared about that after how hard they'd been running. Sora spotted the girls coming down the stairs and quickly pointed them out to the other – he was to breathless to shout.

"Clam down guys!" Olette giggled but then noticed Pence and Hayner but more noticeably their pajamas, the burst out laughing.

Sora, Roxas and Riku took a step away from Pence and Hayner – Sora made sure to not end up on his own, who knows what the girls would say about his Rukia pajamas…or worse his sleeping bag. Olette pointed out the pair to Kairi and Namine who both laughed as well, but it was cut short when something thumped on the floor.

Everyone gathered round to see what made the noise…somehow a small leather bound book and landed in the middle of the main hall.

"What in the- ow!" Pence was hit squarely in back of the head by a heavy dictionary – he somehow remained conscious.

"Woooooo!!"

Kairi threw Sora a frown "Very funny Sora!"

"Hey wasn't me!" Sora shrugged

Kairi felt a dreadful chill run down here spine "But…if it wasn't you…then"

"Wooooooooo!"

The image of the white figure was seen on the balcony. It was true! The mansion was hunted!

"G-g-g-ghost!!" Olette screamed in terror as everyone screamed their lungs out.

"Run for it!!" Riku was first to turn and bolt as the group followed.

The door was torn open as the group ran screaming into the night air. The gate kicked open by none other than Sora and Riku. They ran screaming down the hill not noticing that there was no Hayner among them. Hayner was by all sense running…there was just not a lot he could do with his pants around his ankles. He was to scared to realize he was running bare ass and too afraid to stop running incase the _ghost_ caught him, he was barely past the gate and had tripped countless times.

"Wooo - pfft – woo - ha ha ha ha" The ghost had three different laughs…in fact this was no ghost.

As the white sheet fell away three small forms could be seen laughing heartily. It was none other than YRP that had scared the living daylights out of Sora and the others. The three Gullwings were laughing so hard in fact that they couldn't fly and were crying.

"Did-did you see their faces?!" Yuna was rolling on the ground kicking her legs, tears streaming down her cheeks from her green and blue eyes.

"Did you hear Riku screaming? He sounded like a little girl!" Paine was doubled over and could hardly breath, her usually pail face was a bright shade of red and her crimson eyes were sparkling with tears of joy.

"And-and, Yunie, did you see Hayner running with his pants down?! Ha ha! We got them so good!!" Rikku was laughing madly her face redder than Paine's and green eyes flooded with tears, she was laughing into her orange scarf to try and not deafen Yuna and Paine.

And when Sora, Riku, Roxas, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Namine and Kairi wake up tomorrow. They'll find all their stuff they'd left along with a little note. Signed…Y…R…P…p.s. We got you so good!

(If your reading this then thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to leave a review just to say you enjoyed yourself, oh and before you go.)

Yuna: Good night!

Paine: Sleep tight!

Rikku: Dont let the gullwings bite! Later tatters!


End file.
